


Zserbó

by Persela



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Hungarian, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persela/pseuds/Persela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic Destiel, süteményekkel, megsemmisült Castiellel és Gabriel kudarcba fulladt születésnapi lakomájával.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zserbó

Dean még sohasem látta ilyen lelkesnek Castielt; a férfi arcán szétömlött az öröm pírja, szemei megteltek meleg fénnyel, ajkai boldog mosolyban nyugodtak. Nagy gonddal rakodta ki egy tálcára a színes, illatos édességeket, derekát egy otthonos kötény zárta körbe.

\- Hé, Cas, gondolod, hogy ez mind el fog fogyni? - túrt bele egy teli tál tartalmába a vadász, hogy aztán néhány falat süteményt a szájába tömjön. – Ez mennyei – egészítette ki mondandóját egy elégedett mormogás kíséretében. Lerogyott a legközelebbi székbe, és vággyal telve nézett hol az ételre, hol kedvesére.  
\- Gabriel nagyétkű – hangzott az egyszerű válasz. Odalépett Deanhez, és habozás nélkül lecsókolta szájáról az ottmaradt cukormázat, majd folytatta megkezdett tevékenységét. A hűtőből éppen most került elő egy tepsi zserbó. Az illata kölcsönhatásba került a többi édességgel, és Dean úgy érezte, mintha egy gyerekkori álma valósult volna meg; mintha csak méz csorogna ereiben, mintha az egész világ édes lenne, és nem lenne soha, soha semmi keserű. Boldog volt.

Boldog volt, de ez nem tartott sokáig.

\- Halihó, megjöttem! – rontott be hirtelen a szobába a szülinapos, kezében egy üveg émelyítően édesnek tűnő meggybort lóbálva, szájából nyalóka lógott. Cukorkaillata lehetetlenné tette a levegő szabad áramlását. Dean ideges lett. Dean mindig idegessé vált, valahányszor meglátta ezt a nagyra nőtt óvodást, akit Castiel valami szerencsétlen véletlen következtében a kedvenc testvéreként szokott emlegetni.  
\- Gyere, foglalj helyet, Dean és én pedig éneklünk neked, persze meglepetésként – sietett hozzá Cas, majd fontoskodva elvette tőle az alkoholt, hogy az asztalra helyezhesse. Gabriel önelégülten, bár kissé megszeppenve vigyorgott a párra, majd megkérdezte, hogy mégis hol hagyták Moose-t. – Sam? Azt mondta, nemsokára itt lesz. Jó ötlet, megvárhatnánk őt is az énekléssel.  
\- Na, az ő hangjától sem fog az az idióta dal jobban hangzani – morogta az idősebb Winchester. Dühét elfojtva nagyot harapott az egyik zserbószeletből.  
\- Hékás! Cas, azt mondtad, a zserbóból majd csak én ehetek! – háborodott fel Gabriel, és megpróbálta elszedni a vadásztól a süteményt. Hatalmas dulakodás támadt; Dean igyekezett a szájába tömni az egészet, Gabriel sipákolt és csapkodott, Cas pedig tanácstalanul nézett hol egyikükre, hol másikukra. 

A helyzetet Sam belépője mentette meg; felhúzott szemöldökkel meredt a káoszra, amit ezek ketten okoztak az ebédlőben. A sütemények fele a földön hevert, a másik fele összeborult, felborult és kiborult egyszerre, Dean félig az asztalon hasalt teli szájjal, karjaiban egy tepsi zserbót markolva, Gabriel rajta feküdt és ütötte, ahol csak érte. Castiel megsemmisülten meredt a padlóra és mesterműveinek krémes, tejszínhabos, csokoládés hullájára.  
\- Mégis mi az ördögöt csináltok. – szólalt meg Sam hidegvérrel és olyan kegyetlen hangnemben, hogy még a legijesztőbb emberfeletti lény is legszívesebben a föld alá bújt volna félelmében. Minden mozdulatlanná vált; kivéve persze egy bögre forrócsokit, ami békésen csöpögött le az asztal sarkáról.  
\- Nem én voltam, Dean kezdte, és különben is- - kezdett neki Gabriel, de Moose egy pillantással elhallgattatta őt. Casra nézett, és megjegyezte, hogy legközelebb ne süssön ennyi mindent, mert ha ez a két ember találkozik, abból nem sül ki semmi jó.  
\- Nana, öcsi, ez még vissza fog ütni – emelte fel hangját a bátyja, és nagy nehézségek árán álló helyzetbe küszködte magát. – Különben is, hol voltál ilyen sokáig?  
\- Elkapart a kocsim félúton, tudod, a tanya előtt, a tisztáson. Hihetetlen ez a sár, utálom. Pont annyira, mint ezt a mocskot, amit sikerült itt megteremtenetek. Takarítsátok össze, de azonnal.  
\- Igenis, Sammy-apu – fintorgott gúnyosan a szülinapos -, de csak akkor, ha megkapom a szülinapi dalomat.  
\- Az neked már nem jár – szólalt meg csendesen Castiel; mindenki ledermedt.  
\- Wow – suttogta Gabriel -, ezzel most tényleg a lelkedbe tiportam, igaz?  
\- Ne haragudj rám – próbálkozott Dean, de ő is csak egy lesújtó pillantást kapott szerelmétől.

  
*****  


\- Remélem, megérte – jegyezte meg a férfi, miközben belemerítette a szivacsot a langyos, mosogatószeres vízbe.

\- Abszolút – válaszolt a másik férfi, szájában zserbóval, kezében törlőronggyal.


End file.
